With increasing development of science and technology, an electronic display device is not only used for displaying multimedia data, but also used for wireless communication, data storage, etc., and various applications are installed therein. For information security of electronic apparatus, encryption needs to be performed on the electronic apparatus, and corresponding decryption needs to be performed on the electronic apparatus for usage.
A conventional way for encryption is to set a digital startup password for the electronic display device. Digital password verification is performed upon power-on or screen unlocking of the electronic apparatus to ensure the information security of the electronic apparatus. However, the digital password can be easily stolen or cracked, which results in a low security for the usage of the electronic apparatus.